Beyond the Tracks
by Ragemodegamzee
Summary: Tavros and Gamzee never wanted anything to do with the on going gang war of the Hoods and Upperclassmen...but we can't all have what we want Rated T for violence, language...and one breif encounter of Rufioh going comando
1. Chapter 1 The Necklace

My name Is Tavros Nitram and I'm currently sitting in the parking lot of my school waiting for my brother to pick me up, normally I just walk home (more like escorted) by my best friend and secret crush Gamzee Makara, but there was one thing, he was an Upperclassmen (a rich kid from the east side of the tracks, where all the rich snobs live in great homes or even mansions) and my brother being the Hood that he is, hates Upperclassmen. Though this was never a problem with me, but I remembered today my brother was getting out of jail, and like always; he goes to pick me up right after he's released.  
**wHY DO YOU ASK THAT HE WAS IN JAIL IN THE FIRST PLACE?,,,  
bECAUSE HE IS ONE OF THE BADDEST HOODS ON THE WEST SIDE OF THE TRACKS, hE WOULD GO OUT OF HIS WAY JUST TO START A FIGHT OR EVEN KILL AN UPPERCLASSMEN  
iF YOU WERE TO LOOK UP 'HOOD' IN THE DICTIONAIRY HE WOULD BE THE DEFINITION,,,PLUS HE sHOT A GUY,,,  
**I hated the fact that my brother the one I looked up to when I were small, was one of the baddest, but I didn't really blame him. After our parents divorced it took a toll on my father and my brother was pissed (because our mother was an upperclassmen who fell in love with a hood, had four kids, then divorced because she met someone else, taking my older sister Aranea and my twin sister Vriska, I don't really see her as my twin though; because she looked American [blonde with light skin] and I looked like a Hispanic as my father and brother) I were startled when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see the painted face of my friend "Gamzee what are you doing there? I thought you got on the bus." He just shrugs "I was going to stay for band practice but motherfuckers went and re-scheduled without me knowing." He answered setting his guitar case next to me. "But Gamz don't you remember what I told you about Rufioh if he sees you here with me he's going to kill you, LITERALY." Before he could answer I noticed a 1984 orange Chevy pick-up truck driving into the parking lot. Without even thinking I push Gamzee off the sidewalk next to a near bush, he takes the hint and crawls over to hide behind it just as the truck pulls up. The window rolls down and the first thing I see is my brother's red highlights. "Hey bro, ya missed me?" Rufioh asks casually. I rolled my eyes as I stood up walking towards the truck. 'Hey bro, whose guitar is that?' he asks eyeing the purple guitar case.  
**sHIT! i FORGOT ABOUT THE GUITAR!  
**"Oh, uhh…I guess some dingbat just left it there…heheh" I said as I throw my backpack into the truck, he raises a brow "Well then get it bro it could be worth a couple Benjamin's." Rufioh says eyeing the case. I sigh "Bro you know I hate stealing and you just got out of jail cant we just leave it there, whoever left it there is probably coming back for it." He turns to with a eyebrow raised, accented with his piercing. He just shrugs "all right just get in the truck. I'm starved let's get a bite then get home." I sigh in relief as I jump onto the passenger seat. As he drives away I look at the side mirror and watch Gamzee walk out from behind the bush to grab his guitar.  
I turn back and stare at the road, while the radio is blasting some Michael Jackson song I think its Smooth Criminal, of course my brother always has to have a CD with nothing but songs about rebellion or something similar, even though I was perfectly fine with Michael Jackson. "So" my brother finally talks "how's school been?" "Been decent, I'm passing all my classes" I answer in an awkward tone "good, good...so anything happen, you know like rumbles and shit while I was in the cage." He asks. I hate it when he asks stuff like this, he knows I don't want anything to do with the never ending war between the Upperclassmen and the Hoods even though all my friends are hoods, our father was one, and my brother is the worst I wanted nothing to do with that lifestyle, all I wanted was for everyone to be equal not judged or beaten by their appearance or class. 'I know you don't like that kind of shit bro but you know how it is you can't fight it, this is who we are." He says "no' I said with a growl "it's who YOU are and you know that I want NOTHING to do with it. I do my best to stay away from all that shit!" I growl at him. "bro how can you stay away from what's happenin' in your own back yard, I mean just five years ago it was happenin' in our own home." "Do NOT bring up the fucking divorce it's been hell of all of us!" I sighed "especially for dad…" (After the divorce dad had gone into a horrible depression, he would never eat or talk or even get out of his room. One day we didn't hear from him at all, when Rufioh went to check up on him, he found him overdosed on the floor, the paramedics couldn't do anything…he was already gone) we were both silent the ride to McDonalds, and the ride home. I walked into my room, threw my backpack on the floor next to the desk and slumped down on my bed. I felt like I was in a glass case of emotion, the divorce, the gang war, and everything in between. I crawled under the blanket, grabbed my stuffed bull and broke down in silent tears. I hate this lifestyle where everyone fought and some were killed, all because they were Hoods…all because they lived on the west side of the tracks. I hate all of it, especially since I had to keep my friendship with Gamzee a secret from everyone. If they knew I had an Upperclassmen friend they would have thought of me as a traitor and beaten me to death just like everyone else, I wondered how my father did it, how he fell in love with an Upperclassmen, got married, and had kids and not seen as a traitor. Just as I was about to close my eyes my phone rings. I pick it up from my nightstand and smiled as I read who it's from and quickly answer  
"Hey Gamz"  
"Hey Tavbro, everything goin ok with your bro?"  
"Yeah but the douche keeps asking be about the stupid fight, you know people like him against..Well people like your 'bought friend' Equius."  
(Even though Gamzee was an Upperclassmen he never acted or looked it, he wore a black worn out leather jacket with torn blue jeans all the time, and he always had his hair greased up even though he never styles it if he were to walk up to someone that didn't know him they would have thought he was a Hood himself. He also wore clown makeup when you first met him you asked if he was a Juggalo, but he told me it was just a phase he never grew out of.)  
"Did you tell the motherfucker anything?"  
"No, and when I didn't answer he said that 'I couldn't fight it because it was part of my life' it pissed me off."  
"Shit bro, I feel sorry for you."  
I sighed "I just wish I could run away from all this, you know somewhere where there's no fighting because of class, someplace peaceful and beautiful."  
"That would be some sort of miracles brother, I wish the same thing, you know? To get away from this mess, I just want to all up and leave and make some miracles somewhere more…Well… Miraculous."  
Just before I could reply my brother walks in. 'hey bro can I talk to you for a sec." he asks "I'll call you back." I hang up and glare at my brother. "What do you want?'  
Rufioh leans on the door "look Tav I'm sorry I asked you about the rumbes, I know how much you hate all that shit and I don't know, it's just something I'm so used to and I know it's something you don't want any part in." he sighs and walks towards me while fishing out a small box from his jeans pocket "I made you this while in the slammer." He says as he hands me a dog-tag necklace with the name 'Nitram' engraved on it with the Taurus symbol on the side. I look at it one more time before looking at my brother, it has been three years since he's ever given me something, let alone a gift he made himself "thanks Rufioh, it's awesome." I said as I put it on. There was a small smile on Rufioh's pierced face as he sat at the edge of my bed. "Well I did feel bad not being there for your big one eight." He said as he ruffled my Mohawk. "Hey how's about these two lady killers go have some fun at the arcade?" he asks "sure!"


	2. Chapter 2 That was Close

The next day I was getting ready for school. I was in the bathroom styling my hair (not that there isn't that much to style) when I hear a knock at the front door. "Hey bro can you get that?" Rufioh yells from across the house. "I'm in the bathroom." I called back 'I know your only fixing up your locks just go check." I rolled my eyes "what did I tell you about going commando while you sleep." I called back in annoyance. Without another word I walked out and to the front door. The first thing I saw was my friend's goofy double smile "Hey Tav." I quickly push him and walk out quietly closing the door behind me. "Gamzee what the hell do you think you're doing here?!" I whispered. He lazily smiles at me "I'm walking to school with you like always" he says as if it was common sense "did you forget about my brother?" he just shrugs, flipping his bangs covering his indigo eyes "he doesn't know me, and just look at me. He will think I'm a Hood." I sighed, "Alright fine." I open the door and walk back inside "just sit on the couch and let me finish getting ready." He stares down with a smirk on his face "and you should really put some pants on Tavbro." My eyes widen as I shoot a look down, I was still in my orange boxers. I walk away without even looking at Gamzee trying to hide my blushing face; I quickly walk into my room and slip on some faded back jeans. When I hear my brother yelling "Who the fuck are you!" "Look man put the gun down I don't mean any trouble." I heard Gamzee stutter out. I quickly run out of my room into the living room to see my brother pointing his gun at Gamzee who had his arms in the air "Bro what the hell! Put the gun down he's a friend of mine!" I said as I walk towards him. He glares at Gamzee and doesn't even look at me "are you a Hood or one of those HIGHCLASS SNOBS!" he yells as he clicks the safety off his gun. I run right between the two 'bro look at him! He's a Hood put the fucking gun down he's a friend of mine." I said as calmly as I could when I have a gun pointing to my chest. All he does is cock an eyebrow as he puts his gun back into his pocket. "Alright but next time tell me when you have friends over you know I shoot first and ask questions never." He says. I sighed in relief; I look over my shoulder to Gamzee who just gives me a small unsure smile. My brother walks down the hallway 'just get goin I'm going to go meet up with some buds and reminisce." Rufioh says as he walks into his room. I grabbed my backpack and walk out the door with Gamzee by my side. I walk out of the driveway and down the street "that was close." I sighed; I turned to Gamzee who was just staring at me "he could have killed you Gamz." I said with worry in my eyes  
tHAT WAS TOO CLOSE, iF RUFIOH FOUND OUT HE WAS AN UPPERCLASSMEN HE WOULD HAVE HIS HEAD,,, aND MINE FOR DEFENDING HIM  
when we walk beside an empty ally way Gamzee stops to look around before he grabs my wrist and takes me into the ally. He pushes me against the wall and just stairs at me; he looked too serious which was something you weren't used to. Even when he was jumped he didn't have that face. "Uhh…g-Gamzee?" he just leans in closer till is nose is just an inch away from mine. I started to blush and try to look down but he instantly brings his hand to my face to make me look at him in the eye  
"don't you ever, EVER no matter what get in front of a gun for me again, I know that was your bro but it still scared me" he quietly says. He hugs me tight and my face is completely red "I don't ever want to lose you man, you're my best friend. I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to you." He whispers "just promise me to never get in front of a gun again." He hugs me tighter, I hug him back just as tight "I promise" I whisper back  
wOW,,, I'VE NEVER SEEN HIM THIS SCAIRED BEFORE,,,wHAT IF HE,,,? nO HE CANT POSSIBLY,,,,dON'T GO AND FOOL YOURSELF nITRAM HES JUST YOUR FRIEND,,, aND THAT'S ALL HE SEES YOU AS  
He lets go of me and we walk out from the ally and towards our school, we both walked in just as the bell rang. I walked over to your classroom when I hear a loud bang. I looked over and see two Upperclassmen beating a Hood into a locker, one glances at me and I quickly run into the classroom.  
oH GOD THERE GUNNA GET ME NEXT!...  
(everyone knew that if someone witnessed a beating and were caught would be the next to be beaten, none of the teachers or anyone else did anything to stop it)  
I quickly sit at a desk next to a girl with long raven black hair, I have talked to her a few times but she never really has anything to talk about, her name was Aradia and everyone knows she's the one that has it the worst. Her parents fight all the time and take it out on her, her sister committed suicide after one of her friends were killed for walking to close to the rail road tracks that bordered the two gangs, she's been beaten so many times because she was always at the wrong place at the wrong time and just three years ago she was nearly stabbed to death by an Upperclassmen named Cronus. I looked down at my desk and notice a folded piece of paper, I glanced towards her and she just stares at me then back down to the paper. I unfolded it  
"they saw y0u didn't they 0_0?"  
I glance up, the teacher was just going on about magnets  
"yEAH,,,i JUST HOPE THEY DON'T JUMP ME,,,"  
I passed the note back to her, she quickly writes something down and passes it to me  
"y0u kn0w they will, unless y0u skip class and hide fr0m them"  
"i CAN'T DO THAT I HAVE AN EXAM IN MY NEXT TWO CLASSES,,,i GUESS I WILL HAVE TO TAKE THE BEATING, i JUST HOPE MY BRO WONT FIND OUT OR HE WOULD GUN THEM BOTH DOWN,,,"  
I pass it back and she quickly replies and just gives one glance to the teacher to see if he's noticed  
"well g00d luck then 0n0"  
I didn't want to write back, I just felt sick to your stomach just thinking about what's going to happen later on. During lunch I sat with my friends Sollux, Karkat and Nepeta  
"You thould be careful you know thoth thnobth are going to beat you into a coma or thomething, ethpecialy thince they know your brother ith Rufioh." Sollux mumbles as he takes another bite of his pizza. "Are you sure you don't want to take my blade just in case?" Karkat asks. "That will just be a bigger reason for them to carve him like a turkey!" Nepeta interjects. I took one last bite of my burger "Look I'm just going to take it like a man ok I don't need a blade and I don't need help that will just cause more trouble.' I mumbled out. Karkat just looks at me, I know he's scared because he's been beaten a good few times before too and he still had a bruise on his lip from last time. "look Karkat I'll be fine it's not like my bro didn't teach me how to fight I know how to defend myself I might look like a wimp but believe me you don't want to see me when I'm angry." Nepeta giggled as she drank some apple juice "okay Hulk whatever you say." "Nep he could get seriously hurt." Karkat loudly whispered to his younger sister. (Karkat and Nepeta were with foster parents since they were little when their parents were in a car accident. They have different foster parents but thank god they live in the same town). After lunch I walked over to my next class, out of the corner of my eye I noticed a figure following me, instead of looking back I just started walking faster but so did whoever was following me. I started to panic, I kept walking faster and just looked down trying to look casual, until I slammed face first into a wall. The impact made him fall to the floor he looked up to finally see who was stalking him "Tavbro you okay?" Gamzee said as he reached an arm out to help pull Tavros up, Tavros sighed in relief that it was an Upperclassmen he wasn't afraid of. "Tav are you okay? Why didn't you stop when you saw me walking towards you? You're acting weird today bro." Gamzee said in a worried tone. Tavros looked across Gamzee's shoulder to make sure no one was watching, other people might have thought Gamzee was a Hood but everyone in school knew he wasn't. Thankfully everyone had already walked into their classes. I turned back to him "yeah I'm fine, uh, just a little, uhh, startled." He looks me in the eye, like if he knows I'm lying "it's just, uhh, I'm just nervous about exams, you know?" I said to break the silence, he gives me one more look then he stands up straight "yeah I guess a motherfucker should be nervous and stressed about that shit." He says as he pats my shoulder. He grabs my backpack from the floor and hands it to me "now hurry on up were late for class." He says with a smile. He gives me a hug then walks away to his next class as do I. The rest of the day was a relief, there was no sign of the Upperclassmen that saw I, but I still wasn't going to take it easy, I didn't even bother waiting for Gamzee afterschool and just started to walk home (I didn't wait for my brother ether because every time he goes to 'reminisce' he means he's going to be out drinking all day with some old friends or just other Hoods) I was halfway home when I see a dark blue 1986 Camaro drive up towards me and comes to a complete stop beside me, I see the Upperclassmen who saw me in the driver's seat opening the door. I start to panic as I started running but he quickly catches up to me tackle me to the ground. I tried to scream for help till he gagged me with a blue bandana, he had me pinned down my arms pressed roughly against my sides, he's holding them together with his knees when he pulls out a blade from his pocket and presses it against my face "I know you" he snarls "your Rufioh's Kid brother, you know that asshole pounded my cousin's face in before he went to jail, I think I should do the same here." He snarls pressing the blade tighter to my cheek; I could feel a small trickle of blood run down my cheek as I tried to hold back tears. I close my eyes shut just waiting for him to slice me, until I hear a grunt and feel the weight pulled off of me, I shoot my eyes open to see Gamzee throwing the guy to the ground, stomping on his hand with the blade till he let go. He kicked the Upperclassmen roughly on his side and snarled at him "what the fuck do you think you're doing!?" the guy looks up at him "that Hood saw me in action, you know the drill." He spat back which just made Gamzee even angrier, he leaned down and punched the Upperclassmen "you do NOT hurt HIM!" he yelled as he punched him again. The Upperclassmen tried to cover his face to deflect the punches "What's with you man! What makes this Hood any different than the other trash?!" Gamzee grabbed the Upperclassmen's wrist and twisted his arm; I could swear I heard the bone pop "HE IS NOT ONE OF _them!" _he accented the last word with a growl. The Upperclassmen finally got up and ran towards his car, Gamzee just chased after him till the guy got into the car and quickly drove away. Gamzee quickly turned back and ran towards me "are you okay bro?" he whispered as he wiped the drying blood off my cheek with his sleeve "Gamz how did you find me?" "I realized you were in trouble when you didn't wait up for me like usual, so I just walked over here till I saw him tackle you down, I was so afraid man, I thought he was going to kill you." He answers in a worried tone. "And he would have if you didn't get in the way." He chuckles "I guess we both saved each other's asses today." He helps me up "Come on man let's get you home and clean that shit till your brother finds out."


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

The sun was already setting when me and Gamzee got to my house, I knew my brother wouldn't be back for a long while so I asked Gamzee if he wanted to hang out and just walk around. The first thing I did was walk into my house was go check my cut in the bathroom mirror, it wasn't that big but it was starting to bruise a little around the cut. I sighed as I walked out  
**oH MAN IF RUFIOH SEES THIS HES GOING TO GO CRAZY,,,**  
I walked into my room and Gamzee is already on my bed stringing his guitar  
**iS THERE A DAY HE DOESN'T TAKE THAT ANYWERE HE GOES,,**  
I smiled at the thought, I have heard him play it a couple of times and I have seen him play with a band him and a couple of other guys made but sometimes he likes to play alone in the park or wherever there's someone to listen. Then I remembered that was the reason we met, it was winter break and I was walking in the park (my brother was in jail at the time and I didn't like being all alone by myself at the house, so I just walked around or hung out with Karkat and his sister) I had my rust orange jacket on zipped up all the way, I was covering my face with my hood and had my hands in my pockets (I didn't really like the cold weather even though I did enjoy the snow) when I walked into the center of the park I sat under the giant oak tree that was right in the center of the park. All I did was close my eyes and listen as people walked by, the chattering of birds, the honking of geese, until I heard a beautiful melody that could only be made from a guitar, with that melody sang a beautiful voice singing 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol (it was a recent song) I looked over to see a tall boy sitting Indian style on a bench. He had an indigo guitar case next to the bench and people threw in a coin or a dollar when they walked by, he wore a purple beanie and a baggy black jacket, he had torn dark blue jeans and purple converse, his face was painted like a clown. I slowly got up and walked over, he looked up at me as he continues to sing, I couldn't help but smile, he gestured his hand to let me sit next to him as he continues to sing. When I sat next to him he turned to me  
_"if I lay here…if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?"  
_I couldn't help but clap as I smiled "wow, uhh, you have a really nice, uh, voice" I comment, he just smirks at me before he paces his guitar back in the case not even noticing the money in there. "Thanks brotha' I try my best to please whoever wants this motherfucker's attention." He reaches out his hand to me "I'm Gamzee, Gamzee motherfucking Makara." I reached out to shake his hand "I'm Tavros, uhh, Tavros Nitram." "Well nice too meet you Tavbro, so what are you doing in this part of town? You don't really look like..One of _those_ guys." He says trying not to sound offensive "you mean a Hood? Unfortunately I am, my brother is and so was my dad so now I have to be one of them, what about you? You look like a Hood to me." He laughs "nah bro I'm one of those what you guys call 'snobs'." I looked at him with a confused expression "Really? Because you look like a Hood to me." He smirks "And you look like an Upperclassmen." I just laughed "nope I'm a Hood, well I don't want to be one, I hate the ongoing war, the hate crimes, well pretty much all of it." He sighs "yeah I feel you brother, I hate this unmiraculious war." He sighs "I never knew a Hood would think the same thing." He says as he looks me in the eyes, I smirked at him "And I never knew a 'snob' would think that too." I giggle. "Hey man, don't we go to the same school or something? I know I recognize this motherfucker from somewhere." He asks "yeah we go to the same school, I've seen you around the halls but hey who wouldn't notice someone with a purple guitar case on their back." I answer. "Well these two motherfuckers should hang out more; you seem like a cool guy." He says eying me, I instantly blush and turn my head down and look at his guitar case "uhh, you seem cool t-too, but I don't think you would want to be branded a traitor, everyone knows what happens to someone hanging out with another guy from you know…another gang." (He was an Upperclassmen so he out of all people should know that anyone branded would be shunned and beaten) he sighs as he scratches the back of his head "yeah I know, and I also know my pops would kill me if he knew I was friends with a Hood." I shoot my gaze back at him "f-friends? We're friends?" I ask he just laughs "Well hells yeah were friends! We have some shit in common, and you seem to be harmless." He pulls out a switchblade and shows it to me; I instantly flinch and shut my eyes "See? If you were as bad as those Hoods you would have pulled a blade or gun out instantly." I slowly open my eyes as he retracts the blade and puts it back in his pocket "besides I only carry that miracle because my pops makes me." He looks me in the eyes, I'm still looked spooked "Besides I wouldn't hurt someone as innocent looking as you." He laughs and stands up, "come on, let's go grab some coffee or something before we both freeze our asses off." I instantly stand up "o-Okay." I stuttered out, we walk out of the park just talking to each other about random things.  
I finally come back to reality when I hear him start playing his guitar; he turns his head towards the window as he starts to sing  
_"looking out, across the night-time. The city winks a sleepless eye, hear her voice, shakes my window…Sweet seducing sighs."  
_I sit next to him as he goes on.  
_"get me out, into the night-time…four walls won't hold me tonight,"  
_he turns to look me in the eyes  
_"if this town…is just an apple, then let me take a bite, if they say why, why, tell them that it is human nature, why, why…does he do me that way?"  
_I knew this song by heart; he knows it's one of my favorites, so I start to sing along.  
_"If they say why, why tell 'em its just human nature, why, why, does he do me that way?"  
"Reaching out, to touch a stranger, electric eyes everywhere." _He looks me in the eye _"see that boy, he knows I'm watching, he likes the way I stare,"  
_Before either of us could continue I hear the front door slam open and the sound of boots awkwardly stumbling towards my room. My brother walks in with a beer in his hand. His face was bruised and bloodied, his black sweat shirt covered in beer and blood stains, and his knuckles were bleeding and swollen. "Hey bro" he slurs out holding on to the door to keep balanced "who's…who's yo friend there." He slurs. I look at Gamzee barley realizing I was leaning on his shoulder. I quickly sit up straight and look at my inebriated brother "Bro did you get in a bar fight again?" I ask changing the subject, he laughs "you know it brother, you should see the loser." He slurs again nearly falling to the floor. He takes gulp of the beer he had in his hand and looks back at me and Gamzee "When did the circus come to town?" he slurs out looking at Gamzee's face. He was obviously too drunk to remember his and Gamzee's encounter this morning. I turned to Gamzee who is trying to hold back from laughing, he never took offense whenever someone commented on his face paint, and I guess he finds it hilarious to have a drunken person's reaction. Rufioh didn't even wait for an answer then he said "just don't stay up late, and tell him the drill." He stumbles out of my room into the hallway to his room; I turned my gaze to Gamzee who just looked confused at the last remark from my brother. "Drill?" he asks "yeah, uhh, my brother, likes to sleep all natural, uhh, if you get what I mean." He stares at me before the throws his head back laughing "oh man! That is wicked!" He laughs out "I should try that some time." He laughs; I looked down blushing trying to keep the thought of Gamzee like _that_ out of my head. "Well," Gamzee stands up "I guess I can crash on the couch or something, my old man is out on a business trip, won't be back till next week." He walks out of my room then turns back to me "wait, it's cool if I crash here tonight right?" "Of course bro, you're always welcome here _'mi casa es su casa' _is something my dad would always say." He smiles as he takes off his jacket "cool bro." he walks over to the living room and I follow "uhh, you don't have to sleep on the couch, when my sisters left with my mom they left most of their things you know, like their beds and stuff; I think I have an extra blanket in my closet." I tell him, he turns to me "well if you insist bro." we both walk down the hall passing my brothers room, I quickly gaze in; he's already passed out on the bed. When I get to the last room down the hall I turn on the light switch. All there is in the room is the bed and a pillow, he walks over and jumps on the bed "Yeah I can chill here." He says as he keeps bouncing on the edge of the bed. I walked over and see something written on the wall of the closet in light blue, I walked over to get another look (after my sisters left I never went into their rooms.) when I get a closer look 'Damn Hoods' was written in blue spray paint. I sigh of course this was from Vriska (she never accepted that she was part Hood, she thought she was as much as an Upperclassmen as our mother and that's why she hated and tortured me when we were younger, because she thought I were nothing but a Hood) I looked down, I felt sick to my stomach, I didn't want to look at it again. I didn't even notice Gamzee walk up to me and put his hand on my shoulders "one of your sisters?" he asks, I look over my shoulder trying to fight back tears "yeah, my twin, she…she always thought Rufioh and I were good for nothing Hoods. She hated both of us, and she would always torture me and get me into trouble when we were younger." He reaches out and closes the closet door "Well she sounds like a heartless bitch." He whispers "Yeah she is, she made my life a living hell," I sighed "even when she isn't here she still makes it one." Gamzee pauses for a moment before turning me around and holding on to me tight. I start to blush again, "Well you know you're not one of them, and I know you are not one of them, if it's not true then don't let it get to you." He holds me tighter, "go get some sleep man, tomorrow we can go somewhere miraculous afterschool." Then it hits me, what happened a while back, he fought one of his own to protect me, and he let him get away, that guy is going to tell everyone what happened. "You're branded…" I whisper, he lets go of me and looks me in the eye, he pauses for a moment "yeah, I guess I am." He smiles "but it was worth it, if only to know my favorite motherfucker is alright." His smiling face quickly turns to concern "doesn't that mean you are too?" I look down at his indigo shirt  
**hE SAVED ME,,, hE TOLLED THAT UPPERCLASSMEN THAT I WAS HIS FRIEND,,, bUT,,,iF HE DIDN'T SAVE ME I WOULD HAVE BEEN AS GOOD AS DEAD,,, i GUESS IT WAS WORTH IT,,,**  
I hugged him, tucking my head under his chin "worth it." I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4 Branded Tragedy

It was eleven in the morning when Gamzee and I walked out of the house, my brother was still passed out so I just left a note that I would be gone for a good half of the day.(Hey, who hasn't skipped school once in a while? Plus you didn't want to show your face around because by now half of the school already knows your branded, plus it's a Friday) We walked around the town just talking about what to do for winter break, Gamzee had said that his band were planning on being the entertainment for the winter dance the school has every year (even though I never go to any of those social occasions, even then I have been asked countless times by different girls.) when we walked along the path towards the center of the park I noticed that some people gave us strange looks  
**tHERE IS NO WAY ANY OF THESE PEOPLE KNOW HES BRANDED,,,wHATS THEIR PROBLEM?**  
it was already four in the afternoon and we were still at the park just walking around. Out of nowhere I felt something tackle me down "TAV!" I heard a familiar voice, "Nep what did I tell you about doing that, you know it scares me." I told her, I get up and brush off some dead leaf crumbs from my shoulder. I look at her when I notice Karkat and Sollux walking towards us, until they stop when they notice who I was with "Tho it ith true." Sollux glared at Gamzee "thith Upperclathmen got you branded." Nepeta frowns "But Sollux if he didn't save Tav, who knows what could have happened." Karkat looks at Gamzee, he didn't talk, he just held out his hand "Thanks for saving this fuckass's life." He says in a low tone, Gamzee bro-fists him "No prob, someone has to look out for him." Gamzee smirks "He can take care of himthelf!" Sollux shot at him "Now heth going to be beaten and thunned becauthe of you!" "Sollux what's your problem! He saved Tavros's life, you should be happy he got in the way or he would have en…" Karkat cut himself off trying not to bring up the accident "Look bro I had to save his ass, yeah I'll say it were friends, we've been friends for two years now and now that we're both branded there's no use for hiding it now." Gamzee says "besides it's not like everyone is after your ass because your bro is one of the baddest Hoods in town."  
**oH SHIT,,, hE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!  
**Sollux let out a growl as he clenched his fist, without any warning he swung at Gamzee knocking him to the ground. Sollux jumped on top of Gamzee" YOU'RE DEAD MAKARA, DEAD!" he shouted. Karkat and Nepeta quickly ran to them trying to hold back Sollux's arms as I struggled to get Gamzee out from under Sollux. Then we finally got Sollux and Gamzee up, Sollux struggled to get out of Karkat and Nepeta's grip "YOU DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER, EVER! YOU UPPERCLATH THNOB!" he screeched "SOLLUX HE DIDN'T KNOW!" Karkat repeated to his enraged boyfriend. Finally Sollux calmed down and the siblings loosened their grip, he shook them off his arms and stormed off. Karkat ran after him "Sollux wait!" his boyfriend didn't listen he just kept walking. Nepeta turned to Gamzee and I "I'm sorry guys, take care." She said before she ran off towards her brother. Gamzee wiped the blood off his lip, smudging his face paint "What was all that about?" he asked. I sighed "it's a long story, come on." I walked towards the bench; I didn't even care about the people starring at us. Gamzee sat down beside me "Well I'm all ears." He says in a quiet tone. "Well…four years ago Sollux's brother Mituna got a letter from a girl. She was an Upperclassmen he had a crush on, a letter for him to meet her at the tracks. Mituna being a love sick puppy went without even thinking about the consequences. He met here there; they just sat there watching the sunset talking, until one of her friends drove up and found them, well that friend had three other friends in the car with him...one of them dragged her away while the three others started beating him. He didn't have a weapon and he didn't know how to fight back….he was lucky Rufioh was walking to a bar near the tracks…but when he saw them they were already driving off. When he got to Mituna….god it was like something you would see in a horror film. Mituna was in the hospital in a coma for a year and when he woke up, it was like talking to a child…Sollux took it the worst, and because their parents were fighting all the time they never took care of Mituna so Sollux was the only one there for him. The girl he went to see disappeared, and knowing that she's probably dead…all of Mituna's friends stopped coming over to see him, they all got annoyed by the way he talked and what he said. So Sollux was the only one there for him…but then it got too much for Sollux, and he tried to commit suicide. We were lucky Karkat got to him before he could pull the trigger…so we try our best not to mention anything about the accident to or around Sollux." I looked up at Gamzee; his face was painted with regret. "Shit man." He sighs, "Now I feel like a major asshole for saying that." He says as he looks down, I cupped his face with my hand to turn him to look me in the eye "Hey, you didn't know. It's ok, how about we go to the movies or something." I asked him trying to get his mind off of the story. He looked at me with a weak smile "sure bro." he says as he patted my back. we both got up and walked out of the park to the movie theater, later that day he had to go back to the east side of town before anyone from there noticed he was gone (his dad was one of the richest men in his part of town and everyone would notice his son missing for two days straight) I got home just in time for Rufioh to finally get out of bed. "Hey bro did you get the license plate of the train that hit me last night." Rufioh groaned as he walked over to the table. I laughed "No bro but I did see where it was going, thirty three Budweiser Town." Rufioh rubs his forehead "thirty three beers? Damn, I thought I drank more." He laughs. I walked over to a cabinet and took out a box of bandages and rubbing alcohol and gave it to him. "Go clean up before that 'Train Wreck' gets infected." I told him.


	5. Chapter 5 Branded

I dreaded today, Monday…and I HAVE to go (my brother found out I didn't go Friday so he threatened to take my phone away for a week if I didn't go Monday, he didn't ask why I didn't want to go thankfully) Over the weekend Gamzee had to practice with his band for the Winter Dance (this Friday) and I didn't get to talk to him or see him. My brother dropped me off in the parking lot giving me a thumbs up before driving off to who knows where. I had my rust-orange jacket on, it was freezing so it gave me a good excuse to wear it, and I had my hood on the whole time just hoping no one would notice me. While I was walking in the halls I glance up and see the usual purple guitar case hanging off a tall body, I couldn't help but smile to see my best friend (crush). Before I could walk over to him, some blonde guy with pointed shades walks over to him and trips him. "Traitor." He mumbled before he walked away, before Gamzee could get up a girl with short black hair walked over, grabbed his backpack and threw it across the hall, and nearly everything in it flew out and scattered across the hall. People just walked by and stared at him until walking away whispering to the person next to them "Yeah, yeah just keep walking." Gamzee grumbled as he tried to pick up some papers, I walked over to him and the second he saw me his frown turned into that goofy smile I always loved. I leaned over and helped him pick up the scattered books, notebooks, and papers. People walked by and just glanced over at us, luckily when I glared at them they just turned and walked away (for once I'm happy that I'm known as the brother to the baddest Hood in town, people won't mess with me if they know it will piss off my brother.) when I got everything back in his backpack I helped him up. "I can't believe what they just did to you." I sighed, he slumps his backpack on his shoulder opposite to the one with the guitar "it's alright bro, nothing I can't handle." He says to me, but that doesn't help at all.  
**pEOPLE LIKE gAMZEE, THEY RESPRECTED HIM,,,aND NOW THAT HES BRANDED THERE JUST GOING TO** **TURN THEIR BACKS ON HIM AND TREAT HIM LIKE SHIT?!  
**Knowing that just made my blood boil, a growl leaving my throat; I turned around and punched the wall "I hate this!" I growled under my breath. I turned to Gamzee "I hate what they're doing to you just because you helped me, you helped me because I just HAD to look over I just HAD to see what was happening. This is all MY fault!" There's silence between us, Gamzee just looks are me with a blank expression. "Never mind…come on lets go." I start walking away; I didn't even look to see if Gamzee was following me. I walked into the school cafeteria (it's a common hangout before classes' start.) and I walk over to a table on the far end corner of the cafeteria and sit on an empty table. I finally look up and Gamzee is sitting on the opposite side of me just looking down. He sighs "Hey bro." he starts, but quickly bites his lip, trying to think of the words "the Winter Dance is this Friday, and I know you don't like to go to any of that social stuff but, I…I need you to go this time." I tilted your head in confusion. "Why? You know I don't like socializing at those kind of things." I told him. He looked at me with a serious expression on his face "Please Tavbro, I need you to come to this one just this one time, please…for your favorite motherfucker?" he nearly whimpers. I couldn't help but smile "Alright, I'll go. Just this once and I won't be there that long." He smiles "Can you at least stay for the first song were going to perform, we've been taking request and the first one I think you're going to like, it's going to be all sorts of miracles." I couldn't help but laugh "fine, for the first song and that's it." Gamzee's smile had grown ear to ear "Miracles! So later on I'll get you a tux and-" "Wait, a Tux?" you interrupt him "if I'm only going for a few hours why do I need a tux?" I asked "Well if you didn't know tuxedos are required for dances." He smirks. I rolled my eyes "Fine." I laugh out "but I don't think I can afford to even rent one." "I'll pay for it." He answers "Gamz you don't have to do that." "No bro I insist." "Gamzee you don't have to, I'll just dress casually no harm done." He gave me the saddest attempt of a puppy face; I playfully threw my hands in the air "Fine, fine you can get me the stupid tux." I laugh out. Later on that day I tried to ignore the looks I got when I walked into my classes, and tried to ignore the harsh words others would whisper. During lunch I sat with Nepeta, Karkat, and Sollux as usual, Nepeta was going on about what she was going to wear for the dance, and Karkat was trying to convince Sollux to get a tuxedo. Nepeta turned to me "So what are you going to be doing, you know since everyone is going to be at the dance." I smirked at her "I'm going this time." All three looked at you with wide eyes of disbelief "Ha-ha nice joke Tav." Karkat says "Yeah, you going to a dace is like getting a cat to take a bath." Nepeta comments, I couldn't help but laugh "Then this cat is taking a bath." I said playfully. "What finally got you to change your mind?" Karkat asks but before I could answer Sollux glares at me "That thnob tolled you to go didn't he?" "Well he is performing as the entertainment and he said he would get me a tux and-" "Traitor!" Sollux growled at me "That thnob ith doing all thith for you, god why don't you two juth go to Vegath and get hitched." I glared at him "That 'snob' has a name, and he's my friend he doesn't like me like that." "But do you like him like that?" Nepeta asks with a grin on her face. I turned away trying to hide my blush, I hear Nepeta squeal in excitement "Oh this is just like one of your Rom-Koms Karkitty!" she squealed looking at her brother then back at me "It's like Romeo and Juliet, forbidden love, worlds torn apart by war, never able to show their love in public! Oh it's so romantic!" "Yeah but did you forget that thoth two idiotth only knew each other for two dayth he killed her couthin then they both died." "Sollux will you stop it, what is going on with you? Ever since we found out what happened to Tav you've been a little crabbier around him." Sollux gets up from his seat and glared at me "Maybe I jutht don't want to be known ath a friend to a traitor, and knowing that he hath a cruth on a thupid Upperclathmen, there nothing but trouble and they alwayth will be!' Sollux snarled at me, then he just walked away "Thee you in Computer Thience clath KK." He says before he walks off. Karkat sighs before looking at me "Don't mind him Tav, he's just being a dumbass, one day he'll see that Gamzee isn't bad." Before I could open my mouth I hear a familiar voice "Since when am I bad motherfucker?" I turned around to see Gamzee's goofy pained face, but some of the paint was smudged on his left eye, and it looked swollen. "Gamz, d-did…did someone punch you?" I asked in a concerned tone. He moves his bangs to cover his wounded eye "Yeah, some guy socked me in the eye when I went to the bathroom, but it doesn't hurt anymore. The nurse all up and checked it, its gunna be like this for a few days, hopefully it won't look like this when the dace comes around.' He shrugs  
**wHAT THE HELL? hE JUST GOT SUCKERPUNCHED IN THE FACE AND HES OKAY WITH IT?!  
**Gamzee sits between you and Nepeta "So, you guys ready for the dance? My crew and I promise to make the night all sorts of miracles for everyone." He asks "Yeah! I got the cutest olive green dress, and Karkitty has a tux already, but he's trying to get Sollux to wear one." Nepeta answers (No matter who she talked to she never judged anyone, everyone was the same to her and she never looked down at anyone for being a Hood or an Upperclassmen. She just saw them as friends no matter whom they were, it surprises me how she never lets the war get to her.) I smiled at the thought.  
**aT LEAST THERES SOMEONE ELSE LIKE ME AND gAMZEE,,, sOMEONE WHO DOESN'T WANT TO JUDGE ANY ONE**


	6. Chapter 6 Flaming Indigo

It was two days before the dance, Gamzee had convinced me to go with him to the east side of town to get my tux. After getting fitted he told me he would pick it up for me tomorrow, when we walked out he grabbed my wrist and took me to a mechanic shop, "Gamz are we even allowed in here?" "Yeah bro I had to pick something up anyways." He walked over to a large muscular man with long black hair tied in a pony tail "Hey Equius is my ride ready?" Gamzee asked trying to sound demanding. The man turned to us he had cracked sunglasses (why wear them if there cracked?) "Ah, Mister Makara, yes it's ready." Equius was Gamzee's paid body guard (even though he sucked at it) he had dropped out of school last year and worked full time at this mechanic shop, and with the look he was giving me he doesn't recognize me (which was a good thing) he led us to the other side of the shop, the first thing I noticed was the shining indigo and dark orange flames. It was an indigo 1996 Chevy Silverado (it looked well built, in fact it looked like it just came out of the shop that day) "Damn Equius! It looks good as new!" Gamzee commented with excitement. "Well it wasn't fully destroyed when you set it on fire last time. It was easy to restore." About seven months ago Gamzee went to a club; he ended up pissing some Hood off. Well that Hood set Gamzee's truck on fire, Gamzee had lied to his father that he did it by accident (because it was about the tenth time his father had warned him to be careful in the west side of town, and every time he wasn't his father would try to convince him to go to a private school) Gamzee opened the door to the driver's seat "Thanks for painting it like how I wanted it bro it looks so miraculous." Gamzee said as he turned the steering wheel pretending that he was driving "I still question why you wanted orange flames on it, it looked exquisite just being indigo." Gamzee looked at Equius though the window of the passenger seat "Because anything with sick fires looks badass." I leaned over the hood of the truck just admiring the paint work (the flames looked realistic) "If that is what you wish sir but, having them panted on…well…it looks like something one of those strays would drive." I shot a glance at Equius (Upperclassmen called Hoods 'Strays' to be hurtful, even though I'm not really a Hood the word seemed to hurt me too) "Equius what the motherfuck did I tell you about using that word around me! You know I don't think of those guys like that." Gamzee said as if he was offended too "Just give me the motherfuckin keys man, I'm driving home." He looked at me "Come on bro get in the truck." He said as if he knew that word offended me too. Equius tosses the keys to me as I jump into the passenger seat, he takes off his sunglasses to get a better look at me "Do I know you from somewhere?" he asks. I hesitate "I…uhh…I guess I l-look like one of those guys w-who looks familiar to everyone…heheh." You stutter out, he just gave me an odd look before Gamzee interrupted "Eq stop acting like everyone I hang out with is suspicious, he's a friend." (He knew that if Equius found out who I was he would try to hurt me, Equius hated Hoods as much as my brother hated Upperclassmen, which means he hates them more then he loves to breathe.) You give Gamzee the keys; he takes them and starts up the truck. I closed the door of the passenger seat before giving one last glance at Equius. He walks over and slides up one of the garage-like doors, Gamzee slowly drives out; he rolls down the window and gives Equius a glare "Getting real tired of your shit Equius." Gamzee rolled up the window and drove out into the nearly empty street. "I'm sorry about what Equius said Tavbro." Gamzee sighed "It's okay Gamz, it's not the first time I've heard that, and like you said if I know it's not true…why let it get to me?" Gamzee turns and smiles at me "Yeah motherfucker, I guess you're right." He turns, keeping his eyes on the road. He stops at a red light. I hear a faint beat of a song from the radio, a song I was familiar with, I turned up the volume and it was the song I thought it was (What hurts the most by Rascal Flats) and I couldn't help but sing along  
_"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me. I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out."  
_I hear a choked chuckle from Gamzee, "What?" I asked. The light turned green and he started driving down the street "I knew this motherfucker had a wicked voice, but I never knew you could sing." "Oh is that so? Mister Lead Guitarist and Singer of some stupid band." I teased, he laughed "Hey bro don't diss the band." I playfully rolled my eyes "Yeah whatever, well if you think you're so good why not sing this with me?" I challenged playfully "Well hell yeah I will." I focused back on the song  
_"Never knowing what could have been."  
"And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do."  
_I smiled at him, and we both started singing at the same time.  
_" It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go. But I'm doing it, it's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm all alone. Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret. But I know if I could do it over I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I felt unspoken."  
_I stopped singing when I hear a slight choking noise, I also realized he stopped singing, I looked over to him; he had tears running down his pained face. I quickly turned down the volume "What's wrong Gamz?" I asked. We stopped in front of the tracks, he wiped the tears off his face, smudging his paint on his arm "It's…well…this song reminds me of my parents…my old man would always fight with my mom when I was little…and one day she left without a word, she left a note saying she couldn't take it anymore, and she left me with my dad…he treated me like shit, I never knew why and when I asked one of the maids they just said that I looked so much like my mom…if my mom wouldn't have left…my pops would have sorted it out and we could have been a regular family again…I just don't know why, but this song always gets to me." I looked at him with a sad expression on my face (I had told Gamzee about everything that happened with my parents, but he never mentioned anything that had to do with his mother until now) "Oh…I'm sorry Gamz; you could have said something I would have changed the station or something." Gamzee wiped more tears off, smearing more of his face paint. When he stops at another red light he glanced over at the side mirror of the car, he sighed "Fuck it." He grabbed a napkin from his pocked and wiped off his face paint (well most of it) I looked at him. This was literally the third time I have ever seen him without his face paint, I winced when I saw the three vertical scars across his face. He told me about them but I've only seen them once, we drove up to my neighborhood "Hey bro," Gamzee says "I…uhh…shit how do I say this…" he trailed off biting his lip. We drove up to my house "I have to tell-" He was cut off when he noticed Rufioh walking up to the truck. I rolled down the window and Rufioh leaned into it "Damn this is one nice set of wheels." He commented "Yeah thanks man, just got it back from the shop." Gamzee says. Rufioh raises a brow "The shop? I was just there with a friend of mine, I didn't see you two there."  
sHIT…tHINK OF SOMETHING, tHINK OF SOMETHING….  
"We went this morning when you were still asleep, we've just been cruising around." I said as if it was obvious, he gave me a look before he stood up straight "Okay then, so bro I was thinking we could go shoot some pool over at Kankri's place, he's out of town this week and he told me to go check whenever he got mail or something." "Sure bro," I turned to Gamzee "See you at school tomorrow." I said as I got out of the car. "You won't forget to pick it up will you?" I asked "Bro I would never forget something that has to do with my Tavbro." He laughs "I'll see you tomorrow." He waves at me before driving off. Rufioh and I walked into the house "Hey bro, when did that friend of yours get those wicked scars on his face?" Rufioh asked "Oh…uhh, it happened last year he was jumped." "Damn, he shouldn't be wearing that clown paint then, because those scars make him look bad ass. Hell he could be the new baddest hood just with those on his face." I rolled my eyes. "He doesn't like showing them; people get scared, so he wears that face paint." Rufioh jumps on the couch, resting his shoulders on one of the arm of the couch "What ever bro, you got some weird ass friends you know." He laughs as he pulls a cigarette from his pocket "Rufioh don't you dare light that in here, if you're going to smoke go do that outside you know I hate smoking." I said. Rufioh just rolls his eyes before getting off the couch "Fine, fine." He grabs his lighter from his pocket and lights the cigarette before walking out the door.


	7. Chapter 7 Chasing Cars

It was Friday, the day of the dance. I had just gotten home and the first thing I did was lock myself in my room to get ready. Gamzee had given me my tux before he left with his band to go practice, Gamzee had said he would pick me up around eight. I ended up using a whole bottle of hair-gel to style my hair back. It didn't take me that long to get myself ready. There was a knock on my door "Hey bro you alive in there?" Rufioh called, I walked over and unlocked the door "Yeah bro just getting ready for something, the doors unlocked." Rufioh opened the door; he looked surprised by the way I was dressed. "Where are you going that your dressed all fancy like that?" he asked with an eyebrow raised "Oh, I uhh…I promised my friend I would go to the Winter Dance tonight." I answered "Who are you and what have you done to my brother?" Rufioh joked; I rolled my eyes "very funny, besides I'm only going to only be there for a few hours, can you pick me up around ten?" Rufioh laughed as he leaned on the door "Okay bro, just have some fun while you're over there, and don't spike anyone's drink." He laughed "I'm not you bro." I joked "Where did you get the tux anyways?" Rufioh asked "Oh, uhh…my friend got it for me." Before Rufioh could open his mouth to say something there was a honk outside in the drive way. I peeked out the window and saw Gamzee's truck. "Well that's my ride." I say as I walk out of the room passing my brother "I'll pick you up at ten bro." Rufioh calls as I walked out the door. I walked over to Gamzee's truck, he leaned over to open the door of the passenger side for me "Your chariot awaits my miraculous motherfucker." He says with a big grin on his face, he was wearing his baggy black jacket and his torn jeans "Gamzee, you made me wear this and look at what you're wearing." I said in an annoyed tone, he laughs "Well I am the entertainment, gotta wear my uniform." I laughed as I got in the truck, I closed the door and we drove off. When we got to the school gym (where the dance is being held) there were already people walking in, and some people taking in a drum set through some doors on the side. We both got off, "I have to go help get the equipment on stage, so go find a table to sit at or find that miraculous cat girl and her bro." he walked off and helped the two people carry in the drum set. I sighed, I was always nervous when it came to big crowds of , as I walked inside I noticed a small figure in a long jade and black colored dress next to two guys in matching tuxedoes, "Nep? Karkat?" all three turned around "Tavros!" Nepeta nearly screamed as she gave you a big hug, Sollux and Karkat walked over "Damn Tavros, since when did you look like that?" Karkat said as he held onto Sollux's arm, I chuckle "I should say the same to you two too." "Thankth, tho…you here with that…clown?" he says flipping his blonde bangs away from his brown and blue eyes, it was clear he was trying to be nice about Gamzee for once. "Well, yes and no, I mean he got me my tux and he drove me here, but I won't be spending any time with him here because you know." I say gesturing to the stage. Nepeta pulls me towards a table near the stage "Come on, we got front row seats for this." She says winking at you. For the next hour and a half we talked about what we were going to do for winter break, Karkat promised Sollux he would visit him and his family for Christmas, and Nepeta said that her foster parents were going to visit relatives so she had to go as well. We were interrupted when the lights dimmed, I turned around to face the stage and up in front was Gamzee holding the microphone stand, he taped it to see if it worked, which it did because when he tapped it, it made a _boom _noise. He started talking "Hello everyone! How's it goin, everyone having a good time?" he yelled, the whole gymnasium was full of noise from the cheering people. "Well that's awesome! And were glad to be performing for you mo-fos today, lots of people gave us request for songs to play, but before we get onto that. I have an announcement to make." He said his last statement in a nervous tone "There's one special motherfucker here tonight, that I have to do this for." He searches the crowd until he finally sees me, he had the biggest grin on his face "This is for you Tavros." I couldn't help but smile when he said my name instead of his usual nick-name for me. He gestured his hand to his group, they started with a beat of a song that sounded familiar…too familiar.  
**oH GOD,,,iS THAT?**  
Gamzee closed his eyes as he started singing as he strung his guitar  
_"We'll do it all, everything, on our own…we don't need anything, or anyone"  
_he slowly opened his eyes, looking at me and just me as he continued  
_"If I lay here…if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world…"  
_I couldn't help but walk up to the front of the stage with the biggest smile on my face  
_"I don't quite know…How to say how I feel…Those three words, are said too much, but not enough. If I lay here…if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world. Forget what were told, before we get too old; show me a garden that's bursting into life."  
_He reached out his hand to me and I gladly took is as he got me up on stage, he held me close, forgetting about his guitar as he kept singing.  
_"Let's waste time…chasing cars, around our heads…I need your grace to remind me to find my all'  
_He held me close; I just ignored the cheering of the crowd and held onto him, trying to fight back tears of joy.  
_"If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world? Forget what here told, before we got too old. Show me a garden that's bursting into life, all that I am…all that I ever was is here in your perfect eyes there all I can see."  
_I looked at him, and he looked like he was trying to fight back tears too  
**hE REMEMBERED,,, hE REMEMBERED THE SONG THAT BROUGHT US TOGETHER,,, oUR SONG,,,**  
_"I don't know where, confused about how as well. Just know that these things will never change for us at all."  
_He cupped my face with his hand as be brought my face closer to his, lips just an inch away from eachother.  
_"if I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?"  
_He pulled the collar of my tux and gently pressed his lips against mine, I closed my eyes as I melted into it. I could faintly hear the cheers of everyone in the crowd. He pulled away from me to grab the microphone "I love you Tavros." He says into the microphone for everyone to hear. I paused for a moment, never taking my eyes off of his painted face, I grabbed the microphone from him "I love you Gamzee." He had the biggest smile on his face; I grabbed his jacket and brought him back for another kiss, I could hear people cheer and a few whistling, I pulled back and he whispered "Let's get out of here motherfucker." He climbed off the stage and took me down; he turned and looked at the other guitarist that was on stage "Take over for a bit motherfucker." "You better be back in ten Gamzee." The guitarist said. We walked (nearly ran) out of the gymnasium. It was freezing cold, and the jacket of the tuxedo wasn't any help at all. Gamzee got his keys from his pocket and unlocked the truck. But before I could even open the door he pushed me against the truck as he brought his lips back to mine with a rough kiss, I had one hand on his jacket pulling him closer as the other searched for the handle to the car door. I finally got him off me for enough time to open the door; I grabbed him as I jumped in, pulling him with me. We spent a good twenty minutes just lip locked,  
**tHIS WHOLE TIME,,,hE LIKED ME JUST AS MUCH AS I LIKE HIM,,,oH GOD I MUST BE DREAMING**  
Then I hear a car drive into the parking lot, "Gamz, check what's going on." I said as I finally pulled away from him, he leaned up and his eyes widened before he quickly ducked down "Shit motherfucker it's your bro." I leaned up to peek over the window and saw his truck parked near the entrance of the gym. "Shit." I slowly got up, I gave Gamzee one last peck on the lips "Come over to my house tomorrow. And wait till Rufioh drives off before getting out or he'll be suspicious." He smiled "Will do my miraculous motherfucker."


	8. Chapter 8 Busted

I looked over to see where Rufioh was looking before I quietly got out of Gamzee's truck. I snuck over to Rufioh's truck he didn't even notice me, he was busy walking to someone on the phone "Hey bro." he jumped "Damn bro you trying to give me a heart attack? I could have pulled my gun out and shot you." He said in a startled tone, I rolled my eyes "Yeah and I would have sucker punched you before you could even grab your gun; you know I have better reflexes than you." I teased before getting into the truck. He punched me on the shoulder playfully. We drove out of the parking lot "So you had a good time?" he asked "Yeah, it was uhh…actually fun." Rufioh laughed "So how's that circus freak friend of yours?" I looked at him confused "What?" He stopped at a red light and turned to me; he wiped his finger on my cheek and showed it to me, there was white paint on it "Looks like he had a good time too." My eyes nearly shot out of my head, I covered my face with my hands "Shit!" he turned back to look at the road and laughed "Bro I know you're gay, but I would never think you were into those kind of guys." I looked at him confused "Wait, you knew?" "Bro Aranea is gay and I was perfectly fine with knowing that, I'm not going to judge you for what team you play." I sighed in relief "Umm…I asked him to come over tomorrow." "That's okay with me as long as you both keep your pants on, besides I'm going to the bar tomorrow." "Didn't they kick you out because of that bar fight?" we drove up into the drive way of our house "Nah bro, the guy who runs the bar is a friend of mine. He knows it want my fault." I walked into my room and literally fell on my bed I didn't even get to get out of that ridiculous tux before I fell asleep. The next day while Rufioh was at the bar Gamzee and I went to return the tux, afterwards we spent the day in my room; playing video games, joking around, and an added make out session now and then. It was around eleven at night when Rufioh finally got home, but he wasn't alone. He walked in with some tall blonde girl with short hair. (who was just as drunk as he was) Before they went to his room he told me to keep my door closed. Gamzee and I were laughing our asses off from something he had told me that happened at the dance after I left, when there was a banging on the wall "Hey will you two keep it down! I'm trying to get laid here!" Rufioh yelled from across the hall. Gamzee leaned over on me bed he put a finger to his mouth telling me to keep quiet, he started banging on the well "Oh yeah Tav keep doing that, oh god yes ohh yeah man ohh that feels so good!" I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing "Oh god yes Tav faster, faster" he yelled just for my brother to hear, I thought I might as well join in the fun before Rufioh would kill us "Oh yeah Gamzee ahh oh god that feels so good, oh yeah!" he started banging on the wall faster, trying not to laugh "Oh god yes! Yes! Ahh oh god Tav you are so good at this!" finally my brother walked in slamming the door open "Will you two shut up already!" I couldn't help but burst out laughing. The drunk girl that was with him stumbled over "you…you know what, i-if two homos are going to…going to be in here fucking around, imam go home." She hugged my brother "I'll see you later Ricky." She slurred before stumbling out the door "Its Rufioh!" my brother yelled before she slammed the door. Gamzee and I couldn't help to laugh "Wow, too damn drunk to know your name. That's just wow man." Gamzee said, Rufioh flipped him off "Very funny." He started walking to his room "Don't stay up too late." I walked over to close the door when Gamzee's phone started ringing, he looked at who the caller was "Ehh its just Equius, I'll call later." He says before he presses the ignore button. Gamzee slept in my room that night instead of one of the other rooms, and that's all we did, was sleep. It was about seven in the morning when there was a loud knock on the door; I quietly got up trying not to wake up Gamzee. I walked over to the door still half asleep, when I opened it my eyes were as wide as saucers, Equius was at the door "Where is Makara! His father sent me to look for him last night and I find his vehicle here?! In a rundown neighborhood." He growls "Uhh…h-hey Equius." Is all I could stutter out "So you ARE a Hood? I should have known!" Equius yelled, he pulled out a gun from his pocket. The only thing I could think of was slamming the door closed. There was a gunshot and a bullet flew through the door "RUFIOH!" I yelled. Rufioh ran out of his room, gun already in hand. Another shot went through the door and hit the wall "Open the door Hood!" Equius yelled out from outside. Two more shots went through the door, one just a centimeter away from my head. Rufioh ran towards me and grabbed my shoulder "Run bro! I got this." But before I could answer the door was nearly knocked open, I ran behind Rufioh when I saw Equius. Rufioh pulled the trigger, but it missed the target and hit the side of the door "SHIT!" before he could pull the trigger again Equius pulled the trigger on his gun, shooting Rufioh in the shoulder. Rufioh fell to the floor dropping his gun "Rufioh!" is all I could yell out in horror, without even thinking I grabbed the gun off the floor and pointed it at Equius. Before I could pull the trigger there was a loud bang, Equius fell to the floor and right behind him stood Gamzee with a shovel in his hands. He looked at me "Are you okay Tav?" I kneeled and tried to help Rufioh up, "Yeah but I can't say the same for my bro." Rufioh winced "Watch the shoulder bro" he grunted as he tried to stand up, he turned to Gamzee "Thanks man, I owe you one." He turned and looked at Equius who was still unconscious on the floor "What the fuck was his problem?" "Don't know" Gamzee said "Maybe it had to do with that girl you brought last night." I said trying to make it sound like it wasn't my fault, Rufioh rubbed his shoulder "Shit man, I gotta stop bringing bitches home when I'm drunk." He turned to me "You alright little bro?" "Yeah I'm fine, but what about you?" Rufioh grunted as he finally stood up "Been through worse." He felt around his wound and hissed in pain "It went through I don't think the bullets in there. But shit it hurts like a bitch!" Gamzee put down the shovel "What are we going to do about this motherfucker?" Rufioh looked down at Equius "Should put a bullet through his head for what he did." He growled "Just go dump him by the tracks, little bitch can walk back to where he came from when he wakes up." Rufioh said. He turned to me "You and the clown take him I gotta get this checked, be careful." I turned to Gamzee who just gave me a nod before grabbing Equius by the legs "Help me get him in the trunk." He grunted trying to pick the unconscious man up. We walked out, making sure we weren't noticed (the two houses on each side of mine were both abandoned so there wouldn't really be any trouble of getting noticed) we dumped Equius in the back of the truck, got into the front and drove off, thankfully he didn't wake up by the time we got to the tracks, Gamzee parked the truck in a spot away from the town when he tried to get Equius down, I got off to check, he had gotten Equius on his feet and slapped him awake, when Equius finally woke up Gamzee grabbed him by the collar of his sweat shirt and growled "Next time you point a fucking gun to my Tavbro I will fucking gut you like a fish!" Equius glared at him "Traitor, when your father hears about this-" "I don't care about what the old man thinks, I'm staying here and I'm never going back with you snobs!" he growled again before pushing Equius to the ground. He walked back over to the truck "Come on Tav lets go." He said in a low tone. I got in the car without a word and we drove off leaving Equius in at the tracks. "Tav…I'm sorry bro, It's my fault this happened." Gamzee said in a hushed tone "It's okay Gamz." "No it's not, because of me your bro got shot and you could have been killed," he sighed "I don't think I can go back, not after this, my pops would kill me if he found out what I did." He looked at me with an unsure smile "Is it okay if I can stay with you and your bro?"


	9. Chapter 9 Never Ashamed

When we got home Rufioh was still gone, Gamzee walked over and slumped down on the couch with an exhausted sigh "Not even twelve in the afternoon yet and today has been so fucked up." I walked over to the couch and sat down "Yeah….hey Gamz." He looked at me "Yeah Tav?" "I've uhh been meaning to ask." "What's up bro?" he asked as he sat up. "Why…why do you like us…you know…Hoods, you're supposed to be one of the worst to hate us, you know? Since so many people you grew up with hate us." He put an arm around my shoulder "Not all the motherfuckers I grew up with hates Hoods, my cousin Kurloz, he taught me that class and reputation, none of that fucking matters." I tucked my head on his shoulder "Your cousin?" "Yeah, that motherfucker showed me well…how to be me and not somebody else." I looked up at him "How?" he gave me a kiss on the cheek "Kurloz, the way he grew up. He hated the war he hated seeing so many people dying and because he's mute he never had a word in anything. Until one day he met this miraculous girl, she was a Hood but she didn't act like it. She hated the war too, she told him a few years back there was a shoot out at her place, and someone shot her…the noise of the blast made her deaf, he said she was lucky that she couldn't hear the fights. She told him he was lucky he didn't have a voice to get involved." He sighed, hugging me "Whenever my pops was away, he would bring her over. She was so nice to me…it was like having a mom again, She told me that I should never get involved with this kind of shit, to be my own man, to be who I want to be and not what this war wants me to be…I thought of Kurloz and his girl more as if they were my parents. They told me not all Hoods are bad, that some even wanted it to be over. I have to admit when I was just a little kid I HATED Hoods I never knew why, I guess it was just because everyone else did. I was surprised how they were so open about their relationship in public, how them being branded didn't faze them at all. They even took me out with them, when people gave us looks I would try to hide, but then she would tell me that there was no shame in it, there was no shame in liking Hoods." He held me closer and have be a quick kiss on my forehead "but then a three years ago, motherfucker proposed to her, they got married…and left, they wanted to take me with them. But my pops didn't let them…I still write to them, I missed them so much when they left. My pops didn't even notice, so then I would just walk around both sides of the tracks, no one noticed me so I was lucky I was never beaten for it. Then the next year…I met you, when I saw you…you looked like…well…you reminded me of them, both of them. You were so shy but you weren't afraid or even walked away when I told you who I was. That's why I take the bullshit comments and looks we get in school, because there is no shame in it. There's no shame in loving someone that's different, and I learned that from them, and every day I thank the mirthful messiahs for that." We both laid back down on the couch. "Your cousin sounds amazing, what was his girl's name anyway?" "Meulin, Meulin Leijon"  
**lEIJON? wHY DOES THAT SOUND FAMILIAR?**  
Before I could open my mouth to ask Rufioh finally walked in, his shoulder was bandaged up, but there were still stains of blood on the gauze and his sweat shirt. I quickly stood up and walked over to him "You okay bro?" I asked in a worried tone "Yeah, Kankri got it bandaged up. I just need to lay off on using this arm for a while." Rufioh said as he rubbed his shoulder "Uhh, bro…I need to ask you something." "Sure little bro what's up?" I turned and looked at Gamzee who was right behind me "Uhh, Gamz wants to know if he can…uhh…live here? He's afraid someone might try to hurt us again and he wants to stay." Rufioh looked at Gamzee with a serious look "What about your 'rents man? Aren't they gunna worry about you?" Gamzee put a hand on my shoulder "Nah man, my parents left a few years back, I've been on my own for a while." (I didn't know if he was lying or if he was implying that he did prefer Kurloz as a father figure.) "Well if you're serious about it, then sure man." Rufioh said in a chill tone "Should I pay rent?" Gamzee asked, Rufioh chucked "Nah man, us Hoods stick together. We're like family." Gamzee pulled me closer and chucked "Yeah, we're like family."


	10. Chapter 10 A Hipster's Threat

A few weeks passed, there was no trouble from Equius or Gamzee's father, Gamzee had moved in and Rufioh insisted on Gamzee having Aranea's old room. We had gone back to school, and I took Gamzee's advice; I didn't let the looks or comments get to me, because there was nothing to be ashamed of. It was lunch time, I was sitting with my usual crowd, but this time Gamzee sat with us. When people walked by they would glance over or whisper some hurtful word especially now that everyone knows that Gamzee and I were dating (basically everyone knew since they were all at the dance so there was no point in hiding our relationship) Gamzee was sitting on the table stringing his guitar while Sollux and Karkat were going on about something that had to do with whatever went on when Karkat went to go visit for Christmas. Nepeta and I were just watching Gamzee as he started playing his guitar. "You know Tavbro." Gamzee says with a big goofy double smile "It's cool that you're not letting anyone get to you about us. Its miracles that you are finally seeing things like I am." I couldn't help but chuckle "Well you did teach me that." I said with a big smile. Nepeta giggled "You two are so cute together! The singer and the school boy. This is going to fill up five whole pages in my shipping journal." She said excitingly, Gamzee started playing a tune to a familiar song. "Hey Tav." He said, I turned to him "Yeah Gamz?" he looked at me with a big smile as he started singing.  
_"Well you done done me and you bet I felt it. I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted. I feel right through the cracks, and now I'm trying to get back."  
_I chucked "Gamz seriously that song?" I said with a smile, he just nodded  
_"Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest and nothing is going to stop me but divine intervention I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some. But I won't hesitate no more, no more I cannot wait I'm yours."  
_I looked around, people were staring but I still couldn't help the smile on my face, I turned back to Gamzee "Gamz everyone's looking." I laughed. He looked up at the people staring, then back at me and continued.  
_"Open up your eyes and see like me, open up your plans and damn your free I look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love."  
_Gamzee looked over at out three friends who were just staring as he sang._  
"Listen to the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family, and its out God right forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved, loooved."  
_He looked back at me still smiling.  
_"So I won't hesitate no more, no more it cannot wait I'm sure. There's no need to complicate our time is short. This is our fate I'm yours."_  
We were interrupted when someone walked by and pushed Gamzee's guitar case off the table. We turned to look at who it was. He was slightly taller than me; he had blond hair with a purple streak on his bangs he had jelled back. He had purple glasses, a dark purple sweater and a blue bandana that covered his neck. Beside him was a shorter girl with dirty blonde hair, she had pink goggles that hung around her neck, she wore a bright magenta tank-top with a green and blue striped skirt. Her hair fell down to where it was nearly covering her whole backside. "Eridan! That was rude! Apologies right now!" the girl said to the taller boy, he scoffed as he looked at Gamzee "Why Fef? He's nothing but a Hood loving traitor." Gamzee glared at Eridan "Are you here to start shit or are you just going to walk away?" "Why would I want to waste my valuable time to mess with the likes of you Gamz." Eridan scoffed at Gamzee. "Eridan please let's just go. There's no need to start something." The girl said "I suggest you listen to your sister Eri. Her words are full of miracles." Gamzee said smiling at the girl. Eridan turned his gaze to me "And look who we have here, the trash of the school." He said with an intimidating grin, Gamzee quickly stood up glaring at him "Don't you dare call him that!" he growled "What just because he's your lover you are going to stand up for him? He's a Hood, he's nothing but trouble. Do you know who is brother is?" I glared at him "Don't you dare bring my brother into this." I warned, he just laughed "What? I'm just saying trash like you and your brother don't belong here." I tried to get up but Gamzee moved his arm to keep me seated "Eridan stop that this instant!" his sister said more assertively "You have no right to say any of that, let's just go." Eridan turned back to his sister "How about no Feferi, how about you just go." "Hey don't disrespect a girl like that." Gamzee says, "Eridan just go already." I heard behind me, I turned and saw Nepeta glaring at Eridan "Just leave Eridan, no one wants to put up with you today." She says as she glares at him. Karkat and Sollux were both giving Eridan a 'leave before I kill you' stare. I turned back to Eridan "Do you think you can fight off four guys without a weapon?" I said intimidating. He glared at me then back at Gamzee before backing away "Fine, but you are nothing but traitors, and my uncle told me how to deal with the likes of you." He turned his gaze back to me "Even if your brother is the baddest Hood, he wouldn't stand a chance against my uncle Cronus. And that means you can't stand a chance against me Hood, just wait you will get what you deserve." He turned and walked away, Feferi looked at us with regret in her eyes "I'm so sorry guys, Eridan always does this to look cool, and he's just trying to act like our cousin." Gamzee slouches back down on the table "It's cool Fef, just try to keep him out of trouble okay?" He says, smiling at her "I'll try, bye Gamzee." He looks at me with a smile "Bye Tavros." She skips off looking for her brother. I turned to Gamzee "How does she know my name?" he laughs "She's one of my friends, she's cool about us and I have talked about you around her. She doesn't mind all this kind of stuff; she's in 'neutral' territory when it comes to the war, like my cat sis over here." He says looking at Nepeta who just giggles "Yeah, I try not to let the war get to me, because we're all just human social class doesn't count in the inside." I smiled at her, she might live with Hoods, but she will never be one. She's too nice, too loveable, and too…smart to be one. Later that day while Gamzee and I were out in the parking lot waiting for my brother, Gamzee reached into his pocket and pulled out his switch blade. He handed it to me "I need you to take this." He said, I looked at him surprised and confused "Why? I don't need a blade." He looked at me with worry in his eyes "Eridan might look like a usual customer at a gay bar, but he always sticks to his words. He might not but his uncle sure will and I don't want you getting hurt…or worse." He placed the blade in my hand, and wrapped his hand around mine "Please Tav, you are the most important person in the world to me and I don't want you getting hurt, just take it just in case." He said in a dedicated tone. "Okay, I'll hold onto it just in case…but what about you?" I asked "I know how to fight; I won't let anyone hurt you." I put my head on his shoulder "I don't want you to get hurt ether Gamz." I moved my head to kiss him softly on the lips "I love you, and I don't want you getting hurt because of me." "I won't get hurt Tav, I promise you." "How can you promise that? You are going to get hurt…if you are serious that Eridan is true to his word then you might even be killed Gamz." He hugged me tight "When there's something or someone worth fighting for, I will do everything I can to fight and win…I have never lost a fight yet and I know I won't, especially since you are worth everything." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek "I love you Tavbro." "I love you too Gamzee." I kissed him on his painted cheek. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight Rufioh's truck finaly pulls into the nearly empty parking lot. He rolled down the window and looked at us "Man if you two keep doing that people are gunna think wrong." He joked. I rolled my eyes before getting up and walk towards the truck, I stopped when I noticed Gamzee wasn't walking next to me, I turned to see him still sitting on the side walk "Aren't you coming Gamz?" I asked in a confused tone. He smiled "Nah Tavbro, I gotta go do something; I'll be home in like an hour or two." I looked at him confused "o-okay?" I said before getting into the truck. Rufioh leaned over to look at Gamzee "Later man, don't be out too long." Gamzee gave him a thumbs up "I won't" I gave Gamzee and unsure smile "I'll see you in a while Gamz." I said before Rufioh and I drove off. I turned around to see him, he was just sitting there staring at is as we drove off.


	11. Chapter 11 Revenge

It has been two hours since I got home from school; I was waiting in the living room for when Gamzee came back. Another hour passed and I was starting to get worried, I thought he might be at band practice but even with that he should have been home by now. It was finally eight in the afternoon when Gamzee walked in, but something wasn't right, he had his head down and his jacket was covered in dirt and…blood? I ran over to him, it definitely was blood "Gamz what happened to you! Are you okay?!" I asked starting to panic, he looked up at me and I backed away from what I saw. He had cuts all over his face, his nose was bleeding, both eyes were bruised and he had a gash on his lip. "Gamzee what happened?!" I nearly screamed, he just shook his head "I don't know…" Rufioh rushed out of his room, hand in his pocket (probably holding his gun) when he saw Gamzee's face his eyes widened "Shit man! What happened to you?" Gamzee booked back down, a low growl passed his lips "Cronus, that's what happened." Rufioh backed away "Cronus! Are you serious!?" he looked…afraid?  
hOW? rUFIOH ISN'S AFARID OF ANYTHING?  
Rufioh ran back into his room, then quickly came back out with a blade, "Rufioh..What are you doing?" he looked at me with a serious expression "Get him cleaned up, that Upper-class snob is not getting away with this." He pulled up his black sweat shirt, u looked away, I hated the scar he had. It has a long scar over his bicep that ran all the way up to his neck. He had gotten it when he fought Cronus, that's why he had gone to jail. Cronus w0as known to fight dirty and never get caught, he always blamed the person he was fighting and he had others to back up his bullshit lie. Cronus was the kind of guy who would bring a blade to a fist fight and get away with it. "Bro you can't! What if you go back to jail, what if you get killed?" I said practically begging him not to go "He has gotten away with so much shit before, not today not when he hurts your guy." "I can handle it myself Rufioh, I might have lost this time but I'll get him." Gamzee growled, he wasn't mad at Rufioh…but of himself for losing a fight. Gamzee might act like he won't hurt a fly but when shit gets serious he can be unmerciful and brutal. "No you can't. You are just a kid man; you got your whole life ahead of you. I'm old enough to know what shit is going to go down and I'm willing to fight." Rufioh said. Without another word he walked out slamming the door, I led Gamzee back to the couch "Just stay here I need to get those cuts cleaned up." I ran to the bathroom and looked in the cabinet; I got a wet towel and some Neosporin and walked back over to Gamzee. I started wiping the blood and smeared face paint off his face; he didn't look at me at all. "Cronus…when I found him, he was talking shit. Threatening to come here and take both you and your bro down. He didn't want to fight me because he knew what my pops would do…he should have thought of that when he gave me these." He growled as he pointed at the tree scars on his face. I froze and just looked at him. "c-Cronus did that to you?" I stuttered "Yeah, all because of Eridan too, he wanted to fight me but I didn't want to, Cronus saw and thought I was the one trying to beat Eridan. So he attacked me, Eridan went along and said that I was the one trying to attack him, then Cronus pulled out his blade…" he trailed off. "when Eridan mentioned him I knew shit was going to get real, that's why I gave you the blade…I know you can fight but if Cronus were to get to you, he wouldn't have played fair and pulled out his blade, so I gave you mine just in case." "But what about you? He could have killed you, you should have kept yours." He smirked and pulled out a small switch blade "Karkat gave it to me after lunch. I did give that motherfucker I few cuts before getting away." I stood up "I'm going." He looked at me confused "what?" "I've had it, I've heard so many cruel things Cronus has done but I won't stand for it, not when he hurt you and threatened to kill me and my bro." he stood up facing me "You can't be serious Tav, that motherfucker could kill you." "Does it look like I give a shit!" I nearly yelled to him "I am not going to stand here like a little kid while my bro is out there getting revenge for you. I'm going and you are coming with me. We are going to settle this once and for all." I looked at him, I don't know what face I had given him but he had looked surprised "Give me your keys; I'm taking your truck. You can either go with me or stay here till I get back." Gamzee nodded "No, I'm going with you, I would never live with myself if you got hurt." He grabbed my hand "We will stick together no matter what." I smiled "No matter what." Gamzee walked into my room, he grabbed his keys from the nightstand and walked back towards me "Let's go motherfucker." He said with an unsure smile. We ran out the door and quickly got into Gamzee's truck and drove off "So where is Cronus?" Gamzee kept his eyes on the road "At the abandoned baseball field near the old tracks. Does your bro even know where he drove off to?" I looked at the blade in my hand, I gripped it tightly "That's Cronus's hang out, of course Rufioh knows." Saying that made me sick to my stomach  
**wHAT IF rUFIOH IS ALREADY THERE,,,wHAT IF WE DIDN'T MAKE IT IN TIME AND THEY'RE ALREADY FIGHTING,,,wHAT IF THEY KILL HIM,,,NO, NO, NO, NO, NO,,,  
**I looked up barley realizing we were already crossing the tracks. Within a few minutes we were already driving up to the abandoned baseball field, when we drove up, I could faintly see four people already there, and one was easily recognizable with those red highlights. Gamzee quickly stopped the car and turned off the ignition. I put the blade in my pocket as Gamzee and I got out of the truck "Stay close to be Tav, and whatever you do don't show fear Cronus will take advantage of that." He took my hand and gripped tightly "Be careful." He whispers. We walked over to where I saw the four, but for some reason there were only three Cronus, Eridan, and Rufioh. Whoever the fourth guy was must have ran away, Cronus was nearly as tall as Gamzee. His black hair was jelled back like some 80's movie character; he had a white t-shirt stained in fresh blood (most likely when he fought Gamzee earlier.) he had cuts on both his arms from when Gamzee swung his blade at him. Behind him leaning on the fence was Eridan, just a few feet away from Cronus was Rufioh, who already had a few cuts and bruises. Eridan turned his gaze from Cronus to me and Gamzee, he glared at us with an intimidating smile "Well, well, well, look whose back for round two. And it looks like you brought your…._Girlfriend_." he said with a dark laugh at the last word. I could hear Gamzee growl as he reached into his pocket, Cronus looked at us. His gaze was like a starved rabid put bull staring at a fresh piece of meat "vwell isn't that adorable, Rufioh's backup is a beaten up clown and a nerd, oh how intimidating." He said with sarcasm, Rufioh turned around and looked at us "I TOLED YOU TO STAY HOME!" he yelled, I glared at him the one time I try to show some backbone and he wants me to run "I'm not going to let my brother die because of something that was my fault." I walked closer till Eridan ran over towards me, Gamzee quickly talked him down. Before I knew it Cronus threw a punch at Rufioh and they started fighting, Eridan head-butted Gamzee and took the advantage to get up, he kicked him on the side (oh that did it.) I ran over to Eridan and sucker punched him in the face, knocking off his glasses "Take me on my ass; you didn't even see that coming you little bitch." I growled at Eridan, he glared at me as he spat out blood "You hit like a bitch!" he growled back, before I knew it Eridan and I were fighting, trying to dodge every punch before I took a swing at him. With one last punch to the gut Eridan fell to the ground, he glared at me before pulling out a blade from his pocket "You think you're man enough to fight? Well come on lets fight!" he yelled before jumping up and swinging the blade towards me, but before I could pull mine out Gamzee grabbed Eridan from behind knocking him down. He tossed the blade out of reach as he pinned Eridan's arms behind his back, Eridan kept struggling but Gamzee tightened his grip with one hand "You do NOT mess with my man." He growled before elbowing Eridan in the head knocking him out. Gamzee looked up at me "You okay Tavbro?" "Yeah I'm fi-" before I could even finish my sentence I was knocked over by what felt like a minivan, I looked up and right on top of me stood Equius staring me down  
**sHIT WAS HE THE FOURTH GUY?! i WOULD BE BETTER OFF BEING KNOCKED OVER BY A MINIVAN!  
**Before I could pick myself up he punched me in the face "You better stay down if you know what's good for you Stray!" he snarled at me like an angry animal. "Equius get the fuck away from him!" Gamzee yelled as he got off of Eridan, Equius quickly pulls out his gun and points it at me. He glares over at Gamzee "One step and his brains will splatter all over this field Makara!" he nearly yelled clearly angry at Gamzee for betraying the Upperclassmen. Without thinking I kicked the gun out of his hand, he turned back to me completely forgetting about getting the gun, he jumps on me and wraps his hands around my neck, I struggled to breathe as I clawed and kicked, trying to defend myself. Everything started going black till I heard the gun go off, Equius fell on top of me while blood was dripping from the back of his head. Gamzee grabbed him and threw him off me like a rag-doll, "I'm really tired of your shit Equius!" he growled at the body; he turned back to me and helped me up, Gamzee was about to tell me something before we both heard a painful scream from the other side of the field. Gamzee looked up and I turned to see what was going on; Rufioh was on the ground, he had his hand covering his left arm that was covered in blood, Cronus was standing over him with his blade "You're not so tough after all Nitram." He laughed, that just made my blood boil. Without even thinking I got up and ran towards the two, when I got close enough I grabbed Gamzee's blade from my pocket and slashed it at Cronus. He moved away before I could even cut him "Oh look at the little kid trying to protect his big brother, oh isn't that adorable." Cronus said sarcastically "Just leave now kid wvhile you're still alive, this isn't your damn problem." I glared at him, "You hurt my friends, you hurt my brother, and you hurt my boyfriend. You've killed innocent people. Yeah it's my damn problem!" I yelled at him "Tav, don't." Rufioh weakly groaned from behind me, I never took my eyes off of Cronus "Gamzee get Rufioh in your truck now." I ordered "But Tav what if you…" "Now goddamit!"I nearly yelled, without another word Gamzee helped Rufioh up. I could hear him half dragging him back to the truck, I started to panic I did my best to hold back my fear  
**i HAVE TO DO THIS,,,fOR EVERYONE HE'S MADE SUFFER, FOR aRADIA, FOR rUFIOH,,,,FOR gAMZEE,,,  
**I lunged at him and he did the same, we wrestled eachother trying to swing blades at one another. He slashed his one more time getting my cheek, I fought back the pain as a lunged at him stabbing him in the gut, he let out a pain filled yell before he swung his blade one more time at me before falling to the ground. I fell to my knees, I barley heard Gamzee running back calling my name, I turned and looked at him, he looked at me with a surprised expression "….illed hi…ge…ital…" I couldn't make out the words he said but he looked like he was panicking , I was about to get up till I felt a sharp pain, I looked down and my shirt was torn and drenched in blood…but it wasn't Cronus's….everything started to become blurred, I fell to the ground…then everything went black.


	12. Epilogue

It's been three weeks since the fight, I had to stay in the hospital till my wound healed up, the doctors said I was lucky the knife didn't go farther in or I would have been a goner. I was in a pain induced coma for the first two weeks; the first thing I saw when I woke up was Gamzee's unpainted face, it was the best thing I had ever woken up to. What happened to Cronus? Cronus died from the stab wound and Equius was killed by the gunshot, since the gun was registered to Eridan he was the one that was blamed for the murder since no one else knew it was Gamzee so he has a good ten years in prison. Nepeta, Karkat, Sollux, and even Feferi would visit almost every day to see how I was doing or to keep me company; they really didn't have to though since Gamzee would never leave my side. Rufioh would stay most of the day but since they could only have one person to stay overnight he agreed to let Gamzee stay with me. We were finally home, Gamzee had carried me in even though I was perfectly fine, all Rufioh did was laugh has he kept the door open for us. Gamzee carried me into my room and gently laid me down on the bed "I got something for you motherfucker." He said smiling, he gently grabbed my necklace from under my shirt and untied it "What are you doing?" I asked. He pulled something silver out from his pocket and slid it onto the necklace, it fell with a clink noise as it hit my Taurus dog tag, and he gave it back to me and smiled. I looked it over with wide eyes it was a purple Capricorn symbol with brown bull horns on the 'p' making it look like the Taurus symbol and right next to it was a purple and rust colored heart. "What…Gamzee…did you make this?" I gave it another glance before looking back at him "Well yeah, your bro said ever since he gave you that necklace you have never taken it off…so I figured I should give you something to go with it, besides two dog tags makes you look more like a badass." he chuckled. I smiled as a put the necklace back on "I love it Gamz, I love you so much." He sat next to me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips "And I love you just as much." "You cock suckers know I've been standing here the whole time right?" I looked at the doorway and Rufioh was leaning against it smirking while playing with one of his snake-bite piercings. "Hey circus clown can you step out for a sec I gotta talk to my bro about something." Rufioh said nodding to Gamzee, Gamzee and I looked at eachother in confusion, he shrugged then he got up and walked out. Rufioh closed the door behind him then glared at me "Do you think I was born yesterday?" he said trying to hold back a growl "w-what do you mean?" his gaze was hard "I mean that snob lover of yours that's what." I looked at him surprised "g-Gamzee's not a-" "Yes he is don't lie to me! Cronus tolled be the whole fucking thing and I thought that bitch was lying, then when that guy on steroids yelled 'Makara'." He pinches between his eyes in frustration "I can't believe you Tav you said you didn't want any part of this war and here you are fucking around with the enemy." I glared at him and stood up walking towards him "Enemy? ENEMY!? He has been living with us for six months; he has done nothing wrong all he's ever done was try to earn your respect. If it wasn't for him we would have both been killed. He saved your dumbass twice! He risked his LIFE to help you fight Cronus HE KILLED A GUY TO HELP YOU!" he snorted at me but his gaze was softening "I love him, I nearly died saving you and I would have been killed even before that if he didn't save me. You wanna know something? Seven fucking months ago I was nearly beaten to death by and upperclassmen and he saved me, he betrayed them because he loves me. He left them to love with us because he isn't one of them he isn't one of is ether. And you know what nether am I fighting Cronus was the first and last fight I would ever be in and next time your dumbass gets in trouble don't expect me and Gamzee to help I mean god damit Rufioh you're twenty seven learn to take care of yourself!" Rufioh's gaze had turned from hatred to guilt, he sighed as le looked down and rubbed the back of his neck "Tavros I'm sorry…its, just…you are the only one I have left, I'd rather be burned alive then live with mom and our sisters, especially Vriska she's a total bitch. I was so scared bro; I thought I lost you when Gamz and I got you into the truck and to the hospital. What got me the most was that you kept calling HIS name when they took you in, and that HE was the first one you saw when you woke up, I didn't want to say anything in the hospital because I didn't want to cause any trouble there. And it just hurt me knowing you would rather be with him then chill with your big bro." I couldn't help but smile "You're and idiot Rufioh, I have always depended on you and I have always looked up to you, but you're supposed to be my bro not my dad or my keeper. I just found someone I really love, and I know it might piss you off because you think it will end up like how it did with mom and dad but there's one thing to it. Gamzee is willing to give up everything just to be with me, he ran away from home and created this lie just so he could be with me. I'm sorry that we lied to you about him being a Hood and you don't have to be jealous of him because I'm with him and not depending on you." I playfully punched him on his shoulder; I leaned over to look at the closed door "Gamz, you can stop eavesdropping." I said nearly laughing. Gamzee slowly opened the door and walked in trying not to make eye contact with Rufioh, he stood next to me and looked down, Rufioh laughed and gave him a rough pat on the back "It's okay man, you might not be a Hood, but if Tav thinks you're worth it then I'm not going to get in the way of you two." Gamzee looked up at him with hopeful eyes "Really?" "Well hell to the fucking yeah." Rufioh's phone started going off, he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at us "I'll be back in a bit Kan needs some help at the auto shop." He walked out of the room and out the door. When we heard his truck drive out Gamzee and I walked back to my bed and just sat there. He smiled at me "You know you can keep that tag all you want but when I get enough money I'm going to get you something official." I looked at him confused "Official?" he chuckled and kissed me, he whispered in my ear "I mean a motherfucking ring if you say yes. I mean after all we've been through all this war bullshit but it was worth it so I could be with you, we've known eachother for almost four years and every single waking moment with you has been nothing but motherfucking miracles and now I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you say yes that is." He looked at me with a big grin on his face, and I could help but smile "Yes...Yes Gamzee a thousand times yes!" I said nearly in tears. He smiled "I love you Tavros." "And I love you Gamzee." I hugged him tight as tears fell down my face "When I get the money, I'll get us a nice little apartment far away from here, and far away from this war. I called up Kurloz and told him about it and he and Meulin agreed to help." "But what about Rufioh?" "Bro his twenty motherfucking seven he knows how to take care of himself." he kissed me on the lips and quickly pulled away "When I get you that motherfucking ring we can tell him about it okay?" I smiled "Alright Gamz, when you get the ring we'll tell him."


End file.
